Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus including the lens, which is suitable as an imaging optical system, such as, for example, a still camera, video camera, digital still camera, broadcasting camera, monitoring camera, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
There is demand for an imaging optical system used as an image pickup apparatus to be small in size, to have high optical performance across the entire zoom range with a high zoom ratio, and to include an image stabilizing mechanism.
There has been known a zoom lens including, in the order from the object side to the image side, a first lens unit having positive refractive power, a second lens unit having negative refractive power, a third lens unit having positive refractive power, and a fourth lens unit having positive refractive power, which is configured to correct image blurring by moving a portion of the third lens unit in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
The zoom lenses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-170086 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,692,862 are configured including a third A lens component having positive refractive power, a third B lens component having negative refractive power, and a third C lens component having positive refractive power, which move the third B lens component in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis at the time of image blurring correction.